rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Crackhead Circus Acts
| episodenumber = 1/16 | originaldate = December 8, 2019 - December 11, 2019 | previous = TBD (previous season) | next = }} Crackhead Circus Acts is the season premiere of . Story Ten new players entered the game: Alimdia, Ano, Ashlee, Catsu, Devin, Jenna, Sabine, Tiffany, Vooper, and Yaulie. They were then greeted by ten returning players: Bray, Jack, Lenny, Panda, Rivers, Ryan, Scarlet, Stacy, Taco, and Toon. They were divided into Minor (consisting of "Fans") and Major (consisting of "Favorites"). At the start of the game, the Fans were a relatively quiet tribe. Alimdia, Ano, Catsu and Yaulie were the most chatty and active members of the tribe. On the Favorites tribe, things started off calmly as well. Everyone on the tribe knew that Rivers and Toon are in a relationship with each other. Despite this, they all tried to befriend the two. Bray, Toon, and Rivers linked up through a voice call. Jack also grows close to Rivers and Toon. The first Immunity Challenge is announced to be a flag making competition and while this is going on, a Hidden Immunity Idol hunt was announced as well. Players had to guess an RSurvivor alumni and then complete a series of tasks after that. On the Fans, Alimdia went on the offensive, collecting information and trying to coordinate as much as he could with his fellow tribemates. Over on the Favorites, Panda was running around creating alliances with random combinations of people because he was bored. His overplaying was driving the older members of his tribe out of their minds. The Fans win first the challenge and the Favorites have a clear and easy vote on Panda. However, Toon felt close with Panda. A majority group comes together of Toon, Rivers, Jack, Ryan, Bray, and Lenny. Rivers and Toon suggest that they actually save Panda and they suggest voting out Stacy for no other reason than "Big Moves." Bray, Lenny, and Ryan have a lot of pushback to this because beyond them, they believe it is a bad move because they are also aligned with Stacy. Rivers and Toon decide to ghost those three as they go around turning the game on its head. Scarlet and Taco, who are not so well-aligned, fall in line with Rivers and Toon strong-arming the Stacy vote. Toon tried to convince Bray that the votes would be on him, but he knew this was incorrect. Bray was trying to undo all the flipping that Toon had been doing the entire morning. Jack decided to play both sides, but stuck by Rivers and Toon because he thought it would be a good shield. Scarlet felt closer with Rivers and Toon, so she stuck by them. Taco just wanted to stay in the numbers. Panda continued to annoy everyone on the tribe as Stacy tried to save herself with the help of her allies, but everybody seemed to be afraid to make a move against Rivers and Toon and thus, Stacy was voted out first in a 6-4 vote. Challenges Challenge: Tribe Flag Create a flag corresponding to your tribe's color and members. The spectators will vote on which tribe(s) have/has the best flag. The tribe that receives the most votes from the spectators wins immunity. Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia References Category:Episodes Category:South Korea Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: South Korea